True Born
by Transducer
Summary: Dimitri (the former Enerjak) has retreated to his sanctuary in the vast Sandopolis Zone. There he holds a meeting with three seemingly unimportant Dark Legionnaires...


True Born

Dimitri gazed out across the vast, barren desert, the abrasive wind blowing through his long fleshy dreadlocks. His chair sat atop of a massive structure of ancient designs, several hundred feet high. This was the last sanctuary remaining for the True Born on the Floating Island.

'True Born' was the collective title Dimitri's followers took as their own, considering themselves to be realists of the Echidna race, and true to the old legacy. There were other popular names amongst these technocrats, such as the 'Cybers' or 'Echidnas of Heritage'. Even 'Dark Legion' was originally conceived by them as a romanticized half-joke, then taken by their enemies and used scornfully.

The outpost was constructed when the True Born first escaped their dark zone of imprisonment. Menniker, son of Dimitri and first commander of the True Born, designed the infrastructure of the settlement himself. The desert base was not meant to be a stronghold - only a small, isolated outpost. It was abandoned only after a few decades, in anticipation of a nuclear missile that was meant to destroy the Floating Island. However, the plan had failed tragically, costing Menniker's life, in his noble attempt to stop an accursed Guardian from sabotaging the missile in midair. Since then. it was decided among the True Born that they had no right to destroy the Island, but to set it in its rightful place. Now this simple outpost was the only fully functioning base Dimitri had there, after that compulsive fool of a great-great grandson, Kragok, recklessly initiated the 'self-destruct' sequence of their massive forest fortress.

Almost completely camouflaged, this True Born sanctuary was built directly into old desert ruins, with few technological signs outside the structure. A passing flyer or some weary travelers couldn't tell the difference between this and any of the other mysterious scattered ruins among the arid dunes. These were the source of the desert's namesake: 'Sandopolis Zone'. Made neither by the Echidnas, nor other Mobian races, the old cities were said to be of Overlander design from eons ago. Superstition and paranoia convinced most to stay away from the dead civilization. When someone did go exploring though, they were regarded as fools delving too deeply into the truths of the ancients... and if someone were to go seeking treasures in Dimitri's 'ruins', they would either become prisoners, or killed by sophisticated means.

The True Born's main structure was an ancient temple of skyscraper proportions. Each of its four towers were reminiscent of giant totem poles, with figures carved out of sandstone, the metallic infrastructure secreted within. Several figures resembled the desert gods of Overlanders, including one that was eerily similar to Dimitri's Enerjak guise. It was this southwest tower that Dimitri had now converted into his inner sanctum, appropriately enough.

Dimitri sat in a revolving chair of immense size atop his tower, staring across the sands, just barely able to make out the Island's edge in the far distance, and the endless skies beyond. The ancient Echidna closed his eyes with a weary swishing of metal. The harsh wind felt good in the late morning, the blazing sun reflecting off his mostly metallic hide, blindingly white now. For a few hours he felt like his old self... full of energy and life, but lacking the old arrogance and majesty. At peace, he sat there, relaxing away from the labors of a Patriarch.

And then, a stinging metallic voice grazed his ear.

"They are here," it chirred.

"Very well," confirmed Dimitri.

Pressing a button on his arm rest, the chair and a small diameter of floor around it began to slowly sink down into the room below. Gradually it revolved to face the entrance to his meeting chamber, making the best use of the sun above to shine upon his body. Directly in front of him was a wide crescent table, the open end facing his chair (though such beautiful design and such an important occupant give it right to be called a throne, so some of his followers voiced). As the chair descended, the pillar supporting it receded into storage below. Once his circle of metal fit the small pedestal, a clear glass slid over the new skylight above. His was the dark side of the moon, for the table absorbed more light than the black floor or pedestal, giving it a soft shine and warm touch. His form was outlined by the sun behind him too, the twin windows' shape forming the topmost eyes of his totem tower.

Xenin, the new, experimental 'supra-legionnaire' that had been perfected a few months ago, now stood beside Dimtri. By far, he was the most excellent choice for a personal bodyguard.

Three committed members of the True Born sat on the curved side of the table, facing their True Leader... and not true by title, but by who he was. The one who started everything they believed in.

Laura-Re was a scientist of the highly respected Technological Research Improvement (TRI) branch. The young female was a genius in the cybernetics division, arguably one of the most intelligent minds within their ranks. She sat on Dimitri's left.

Sergeant Rykor of the 2nd regiment was due to be promoted. His strict but fair attitude towards troops, and ability to command in battle were reason enough. He sat directly across from the ancient Echidna.

Maverick, an excellent scholar in the teachings of both 'The Brotherhood' and 'The True Born', was always ready to explain the righteousness of his following (and win a hand of gin rummy). He sat on the right.

Dimitri studied their faces. They seemed quite anxious to find out what their Supreme Commander had to say. Dimitri was not one to speak much to anyone save his direct descendants. But with Kragok, Lein-Da (who preferred the name Kommisar, he recalled), and Moritori Rex absent for the time, he had little choice but to discuss matters with other legionnaires.

With an empty expression on his rigid face, Dimitri rose to address his audience. "You three are curious to know why I would wish to speak to you. None of you are of especially high rank in your individual systems. Logically, none of you should even be here in my chamber. Even Xenin is of more importance than you" he said, gesturing casually towards the motionless figure beside him.

The three legionnaires shared nervous glances. It seemed as though this meeting wasn't intended for their benefit. Each wondered what it was they had done wrong to deserve being chastised by the one they looked up to.

"However, I have not called you here because of your power within the... True Born, but rather because of your loyalty to the cause. I have been watching my many children. ever since I came here. I look for the effort they put in their works ... not for wealth or popularity within the hierarchy, but to further the goals my son set for you."

A fanatic light twinkled in Dimitri's artificial eyes for a brief instant. "To unite this Floating Isle to our beloved Homeland after so many centuries of exile, and to bring our Echidna brethren out of the Dark Ages, and into a new Golden Age of our Technological Birthright"

A hearty 'For the Homeland and Birthright!' arose from Maverick's zealous lips, followed by a raising of fists and cheers from the other two. An icy stare from their True Leader ushered them into awkward silence.

For no apparent reason, Dimitri smiled. Not a smile of sadistic satisfaction, but one that hinted of positive feelings within his supposedly emotionless shell. It gave the legionnaires a bit of a shock.

"Why did you cheer, Laura-Re" questioned Lord Dimitri as he sat back down.

Laura-Re was surprised by the question. Never before had she heard him speak - let alone ask a question - of any legionnaire not directly related to him (or of great importance, like Xenin). The echidna before her had not only founded their ideals, but was a living icon - a representation of their beliefs - and he actually chose to talk to her. This persona of power didn't want to discuss any protocol with her, he wanted to know how she felt! It was like being noticed and approved by one's direct leader, or by an echidna one secretly loved, but the effect was much greater.

She blushed from the attention she was getting (grateful to have the right shade of red echidna to hide this), and stammered out her response, wary of the deep crimson eyes piercing her essence.

"W-well, I... um, thought th-that you gave an, er... excellent su-summary of what our... our true g-goals are." she gulped, feeling quite foolish.

Dimitri smiled that smile again (Perhaps it has only been reserved for his favorite kin, Laura-Re thought) and set his elbow on a thigh, propping his chin on the upturned hand, seeming highly amused. "But why would that make you cheer so vibrantly" he mused.

Rykor and Maverick now focused their eyes on Laura-Re instead of Dimitri, amazed at the attention she was getting. Even the emotionless Xenin stared at her with his cold, dead eyes.

"W-well, ahem! I r-readily support these ob... objectives" She gave a weak smile, hoping her Lord would focus on someone else. The intense eyes were very unnerving.

Dimitri stared at a few moments longer. Then he blinked, and released his gaze. "I believe you. Not because I trust you, but because my heat-scan would have detected an increased heart rate if you were lying... well, a distinct rate anyway." he chuckles, sensing another blush from Laura-Re. "The trust will grow as we work together... all four of us."

Maverick Rykor began talking at once.

"Commander, you do know that I"

"Sire, the same applies to all"

"Silence!" Xenin buzzed angrily. "Do not address the Great Dimitri directly unless you are spoken to first" With a flick of his right wrist, a laser pistol lifted out of his forearm, suspended by extensive wires and tubes.

"Do you understand" he growled, raising and sweeping his arm threateningly before his master's offenders, even the innocent Laura-Re startled into bewilderment.

"Xenin! Replace your weapon" snapped Dimtri, the chair swiveling around to face the supra-legionnaire.

Their inorganic eyes locked, and within seconds Xenin responded to his orders. He resumed his position beside Dimtri's chair, standing silently.

A sigh rasped from Dimitri's throat as he eased back into his throne, turning to face his audience again. "Xenin tends to be hyper-fanatic and ill-tempered at times, but he is easy to hold in check."

The Patriarch focused now on his male audience, noting their now ruffled features, thanks to Xenin. "And yes, I can see that you share the same opinion as Laura-Re." Dimitri paused, and tilted his head back to look up through the skylight. "No, let me rephrase that. You share the same Truth as Laura-Re."

"But now," he added briskly, to stifle further comments. "Back to my explanation... I have decided that out of the Dark Le - ehm, the True Born, you three show the greatest spirit for our cause. Yet there are hundreds of us, and it was not possible for me to observe every single one. Out of the many I have noted though, my greatest approval is upon you three."

Maverick hesitantly stood up. "If... if I may" he ventured, wary of Xenin's reaction.

Xenin's glanced at Dimitri, and chose to remain silent.

"Go ahead, Maverick" assured the Patriarch.

Maverick felt butterflies in his stomach, as he experienced the same humbling sensation that held Laura-Re a few moments before. A simple scholar, speaking directly to the Great Dimitri!

"This... this is an honor, Sire! The most gratifying honor, indeed!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "But - pardon my asking - but how would , ah, 'knighting' us, so to speak, be of use to you? I-I mean, I am in awe of your immense kindness, but..."

Dimtri rose a hand to hush Maverick, and smiled as he nodded slowly to the scholar, the gears in his neck whirring and clicking as he did so. "Highly observant of you, Maverick! You comprehend me better than I realized"

The smile faded, and Dimtri grew serious again. "You are correct. I never do anything without a purpose, and I don't give my blessings and approval without the intention of gaining what i need in return. Right now, the four of us are only bound by the same goals, and your loyalties are undoubtedly for me. Trust - and perhaps even Friendship- may follow. For now, I do have a task for you three."

Dimitri paused and looked around the table. Laura-Re, Rykor, and Maverick sat with intense anticipation, their hands gripping the table as sweat dripped down their foreheads (part of Rykor's, anyway).

"I wish for you three to become my council... my advisors... my second opinions. It was Moritori Rex and his grandchildren that had taught me the ways of the Da-... True Born. They are gone now: captured, killed, or missing."

Dimitri paused again. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. His wiry dreadlocks hung down to the floor, hiding his face covering his body as he shuddered for a moment. A sigh escaped his lips like steam in a sauna.

His audience felt somewhat touched, and surprised. The Great Dimitri seemed to care deeply for his newly found (and newly lost) immediate family.

Dimitri regained his composure. Rising with much metallic sound, he began pacing too and fro in front of his new councilors. His huge feet thudded against the ground each time he stepped, his vocal volume increasing slightly to negate the noise.

"Moritori only had time to teach me a few of our customs, regulations, and by-laws. This renders me at a major disadvantage in leadership capability. What is a leader, if he doesn't even know the culture of those he leads"

The sergeant cleared his throat as he rose to speak. "Commander" he beckoned, feeling Xenin's hateful glare on his body. The cyborg was having difficulty accepting the sound of these Echidnas' voices.

"Yes, Councilor Rykor"

This new title took the sergeant by surprise. He was made of tougher stuff than Laura-Re or Maverick, but he still felt slightly awkward speaking to his role-model. "Commander, I was just thinking...if you were to alter our customs to your liking, then the matter would not be a problem for you."

Dimitri stopped pacing and faced Rykor mere feet away. "No, I could not. Altering everyone's lifestyle for my benefit would be unacceptable. I would be a self-centered leader indeed, and some would surely leave me. Besides, I could not bring myself do to such a thing."

Rykor blinked, taken aback by Dimitri's words... so much so that he found it difficult to continue. "You already have, sir. You altered the life of your son, who altered the lives of many others."

Dimitri gave Rykor that strange new smile, and pointed at him knowingly. "He and they could've chosen otherwise. And I think we're all glad they didn't"

Dimitri began pacing back and forth again, so Rykor decided to sit down. The dull clanking of his feet was very obvious, echoing around the otherwise silent chamber. Maverick heard his Sire mutter something about 'replacement footwear' under his breath.

"I am confident that you three know all about the D - I mean, True Born society, correct" he inquired, a series of nods confirmed his question. "Good! Excellent! From hence forth you three will offer me your well regarded opinions, your knowledge of this society, and also act as my eyes and ears amongst your brethren. You will report to me every week starting tomorrow morning, to explain current situations and events to me, though i expect you to continue on your regular work daily. Lastly, your views are welcomed anytime you see fit to share them."

Dimitri stood still and called out their names. "Laura-Re, Maverick, and Rykor. I am entrusting all of this to you because I have no-one else to entrust to. Do not share what I have said with anyone. Do you understand"

Eagerly, the three stood and made gestures of deep respect, thrill coursing through their hearts.

"You can count on us, Sir"

"We'll stand by you until the end, Commander"

"Our wills shall do as what pleases you, Milord"

"Just don't make me regret my decision." Dimitri warned. "I do not want the Dark Legion to... I mean the True..." Dimitri laughed suddenly, jostling his massive dreadlocks. The smile had shocked his new councilors, but this laughter felt like a cause for heart failure. "I can't even adhere to the proper name! Maybe if I hadn't had so much exposure to certain Guardians..."

Rykor snickered a little. Laura-Re hid a smile. Maverick rolled his eyes in disgust. "I know exactly what you mean! Why. I recall from the Records a Guardian named Thunderhawk who..."

"Yes, yes, yes." interrupted Dimitri. "I'm certain we can discuss all these things tomorrow. As of now, you are dismissed to your regular duties"

All three legionnaires stood and raised their fists. "For Lord Dimitri" They bowed low, and then left the room, departing in elegant file. Dimitri's acute hearing caught the faint sounds of babbling excitement and hearty congratulations behind the heavy metallic door, gradually fading as the three newly bonded True Born made their way down the steps of his tower.

Dimitri made a low hissing sigh and slumped into his throne wearily.

Xenin turned to face his master, a scowl on his chiseled face. "It was exceedingly difficult for me to resist eradicating those three, especially towards the end of the meeting."

Dimitri turned his throne 180 degrees to face the eye-windows. "This was an exceptional situation, Xenin. You were to allow my great-great-grandchildren to do whatever they wished without terminating them. Now the same rule applies to those three."

"Even if they intended to terminate you" Xenin asked with suspicious hatred, still having difficulty to accept this change.

"Don't play stupid with me, Xenin. They would never even consider it. Didn't you confirm the loyalty in their very spirits? They have just as much as you, only without need for programming."

"They are only interested in the new ranking you've given them" scoffed the lighter cyborg. "Even if they are loyal, it is blind, unreasoning! They are programmed just as I am, only they've gone through many years of conditioning, whilst I took mere moments."

"You're wrong, Xenin." Dimitri's crimson eyes locked again with Xenin's ice blue optical units, as though they were fighting for dominance. "They take their purpose with open minds. They know all about the alternatives, and choose themselves to adhere to the Ways of the True Born."

Xenin crackled, remaining in a dour frame of mind. "Very well... but why the smiles? Even worse, why the convulsions of positive emotions"

"You mean laughter" Dimitri replied with annoyed sarcasm. "Something you couldn't possibly comprehend?"

"Yes, smiles and laughter. That's just not you... wait! Perhaps they have secretly damaged your neural circuits. I shall hunt them down and..."

"You are playing stupid again, for the sake of an excuse to terminate those three. Cease now or I will have you shut down for a giga-cycle."

Xenin shivered with frustration, raising his hands and grasping his head. "No... I can make myself accept this... without... reprogramming."

Dimitri nodded. "Good. As for smiling and laughing, it releases the tensions inside my living essence. Besides, I haven't done so since Moritori and Kommisar were present."

"I highly doubt I will ever comprehend." Xenin clicked.

Dimitri looked upon his bodyguard with a hint of pity. "No, I don't think you ever will."

With that, they fell silent, Xenin remaining immobile, whilst Lord Dimitri stared rising again in his chair, to his Sanctum of Sand and Air. There was still much for him to learn, despite centuries of existence. And deep inside, a yearning reawakened, from before his time as Enerjak... one that has become just as quickly denied.

"They are all my children." he rasped in contemplation. "They took me out of death's grip... my life is overdue, and time would've had it's way, after I lost my Enerjak self... but they saved me. They know and feel as I do, and look to me for guidance. Yet I feel so estranged from them... I have lived in solitary self-glory for so long. Yet with my direct of kin... the children of my blood... they led the rest so well, and they felt so..."

Dimitri placed a heavy hand on his face, alone on his Sanctum, with no-one but Xenin for company below. "How your ancestor... your grandfather... needs your guidance, and your company. I miss you all already."

The weary Ancient one lifts his face, staring again at the endless desert, seeking solace in its beauty. "And I miss my youngest most of all. She who loves my enemy."

Dimitri closed his eyes and let what remained of his flesh enjoy the atmosphere around him, drifting into a light doze. "She who carries my mother's name... Julie-Su."


End file.
